Currently, safety is an extremely worrying factor for population, be it inside residences, while moving on the streets and especially when driving motor vehicles.
When driving motor vehicles on the streets, avenues, routes, etc. with high and/or jammed traffic, while stopping at traffic signs, etc., the user and passengers of said vehicle lack protection, thus becoming easy targets for attackers and thieves, sneaking and surprising the occupants of the motor vehicle, not allowing the adoption of any evasive action, since the traffic is jammed or intense.
It is common knowledge that, in risk situations as disclosed above, the driver of a motor vehicle should not react to avoid greater damage.
This situation occurs because the attacker/thief is fully reassured of his action, even knowing that the occupants of the vehicle will not react.
However, in case of a preventive action against the attacker/thief, so to advise the occupants of the vehicle of the danger and keep them safe, that reaction will cause said attacker/thief to withdraw from his intent, since the surprise factor is gone.
Hundreds of alarms and protection devices have already been created and installed in motor vehicles, all of them attempting to hamper the action of thieves and attackers.
All these alarms and devices work to avoid the vehicle to be powered on (cutting fuel, cutting ignition, etc.); to remove the vehicle; to avoid opening the vehicle; to issue a sound and light alarm at the time of breaking in; to remotely inform the owner of the vehicle or security center, for the vehicle owner or a security center to remotely lock the vehicle; to track the vehicle; in short, systems work to avoid vehicle removal or its location, but do not work to physically repel/chase away a thief, before he even starts the threatening action.
Furthermore, these alarms, with the exception of the locking function and ignition cut, only work with a parked vehicle.
To help to protect the user of a motor vehicle and protect said vehicle, the present application works to preview the action by the attacker/thief, by monitoring the environment outside the vehicle in real time, looking for violent behavior around the vehicle, being able to identify if the attacker/thief holds a fire gun and, in positive case, the system is turned on to repel the aggression, by beeping, releasing smoke, pepper spray and even an electric discharge against the attacker/thief, so to intimidate him and make him withdraw from the attack/robbery.
Furthermore, the system records the occurrences around the vehicle in video, sending them to a center, to another indicated person, a police authority, etc., so to guarantee the safety of the vehicle user and even enable to identify the attacker/thief.
The system also has a panic button inside the vehicle, in a place which cannot be identified from outside said vehicle, and said panic button may be pressed to activate the alert mode of the safety system.
Considering the system versatility, since its control is performed by one single intelligent center, sensors, cameras, repressive devices etc. may be installed in various simultaneous locations within the vehicle, so to keep protection and vigilance in a 360° angle.